The Party Gone Wrong And More
by Fuyuko Hondaiya
Summary: Just a little side story I decided to do for a friend like four years ago. Haha.  :    Here's her channel link: /u/1186771/


The Party Gone Wrong… And More

**Disclaimer's Note:**

Me: Wussup. Okay, here's another –BEEP-ing disclaimer. I do NOT own any of the characters other than Fuyuko. I do not own any of the other characters. My friend owns Kira, and is also the writer of the main story, and my other friend, the editor of the main story, owns Mitsuki.

Late at a party one night, a gothic teen and a _bishie_ guy friend were talking over a soda, drunken because Cocoa Man had spiked it with alcoholic cocoa. They began flirting, even though they each already had a significant other. The people flirting? The drunken Goth was a girl named Fuyuko "Fuyu" Hondaiya, and the _bishie_ guy friend was Roxas, a Nobody. Their partners? Fuyuko's boyfriend was a guy named Zexion, and Roxas' girlfriend was a girl named Namine.

"How dare you flirt with my Roxas!" screamed a drunken Namine after she noticed them flirting.

"Huh? O_o" was all the two drunken teens could say. Namine continued screaming at Fuyuko while Roxas stood around, looking like an idiot. After about ten minutes of Nami's screaming, Zexion entered the room. He had heard someone's shrill screams. Instead of finding someone in distress, he found a dazed Fuyuko being screamed at by Nami.

"What's going on?" demanded a slightly intoxicated Zexion. "Why are you yelling – no, screaming – at my poor little Fuyu?"

Once again, "Huh? O_o" was all the two drunken teens could say.

"I found your 'precious little Fuyu' flirting with my Roxas!" growled Nami.

"How dare you say that Fuyu would do such a thing!" snarled Zexion.

And so it began. Eventually, Roxas and Fuyuko moved further away to watch the fight. They sat at a table across the room. After about five minutes, a slightly drunken Emo girl popped up in between Fuyuko and Roxas out of nowhere with a bucket of popcorn.

"Interesting, isn't it?" said the girl.

The girl's name is Kira Kiitchi, and she is one of Fuyuko's best friends.

"Whoa." Said Fuyuko. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the time they started fighting." Kira said. "Popcorn?"

Roxas and Fuyuko looked at each other. They looked at the popcorn. "Ok." They both said.

After ten minutes of silence (except for the sound of chewing and slurping), Fuyuko decided to say something after she'd sobered up a bit.

"This is just like a movie!" whispered Fuyuko excitedly.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Kira.

The next morning, Fuyuko awoke to find herself in her penthouse bedroom with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Zexion in it. Zexion was on the bed nearest to hers, Kakashi on the next, and Jiraiya on the bed across the room. Suddenly, Kira's voice could be heard over a P.A. system.

"_**KAKASHI! JIRAIYA! GET OUT OF FUYUKO HONDAIA'S PENTHOUSE**_ _**NOW!**_"

Startled by the loud voice, Kakashi ran out of the room immediately. Jiraiya still did not leave, staring at Fuyuko constantly.

"_**DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO USE BRITNEY SPEARS!" **_

Jiraiya still remained in the room.

"Fuyuko! Zexion! I am going to play Britney Spears! Put on your ear buds! Once you put them on, they will start playing music immediately!" Kira screamed over the P.A.

"But we don't have our iPods with us!" said Zexion.

Another voice joined Kira on the P.A. It was Mitsuki.

"Don't worry. I put your iPods in your pockets last night while you were sleeping, just in case this was going to happen!" she said excitedly.

"As soon as you two are listening to your iPods, run out of the room and barricade the door behind you!" Kira added.

Suddenly, Britney Spears loudly began to play. Zexion and Fuyuko reached into their pockets and found their iPods. They immediately put the ear buds on and ran out of the room.

Jiraiya tried to run out the door as well, but Fuyuko slammed the door into his face. LITERALLY. Jiraiya fell to the ground, holding his nose. It was broken. He desperately tried to get out of the room, but all attempts were in vain. Suddenly, the ceiling opened. A giant claw came out and grabbed him by the collar. Jiraiya was hanging from that giant claw, when a chair popped out from the floor. He was placed on the chair, and when he got up, the claw just pushed him back onto the chair. Silver shackles emerged from the chair, and locked around Jiraiya's ankles, legs, lap, waist, shoulders and chest, wrists, arms, neck, and forehead.

"Oh my God!" he screamed, frightened.

Almost as soon as he was strapped to the chair, all the windows were concealed with steel walls, and the beds were stowed away under the floor, the same way that the chair had been. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, a 75-inch HD flat screen TV had appeared in front of Jiraiya, all the walls and the ceiling were covered in smaller, 15-inch HD flat screen TVs, and Britney Spears was playing louder than ever. All the TVs turned on simultaneously, and all were showing Britney Spears, Barney, Backstreet Boys, 'N Sync, Teletubbies, Booh Bah, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, and 98 Degrees dancing and singing to Britney's famous hit "Oops, I Did It Again". ALL the light sources in the room began emitting pink and red light.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" shrieked Jiraiya. "HELP ME!"

"I love technology." Said Kira smugly.

"But I thought that you loved Gaara." Mitsuki said.

Kira promptly turned off the P.A. and started beating Mitsuki up. Even though the P.A. room was in a sound proof room, you could hear screams and cries of extreme pain. About an hour later, Kira arrived in the lobby with a baseball bat in hand and Mitsuki in tow.

"What happened?" Fuyuko asked, still listening to her iPod. Mitsuki was in a daze, and she had just begun to wake up.

"X _ x Ughh… what happened? Oww… my head hurts…" She touched her hand to the spot where her head was aching. "Is that _**BLOOD?**_" Asked a half-dead Mitsuki.

"Uh… no it's not." Kira answered, whacking Mitsuki on the head with the steel baseball bat again.

"Ouch." Commented Zexion.

"Oh… so that's what happened." Fuyuko gasped.

"… … … YOU ONLY FIGURED THAT OUT NOW?" Kira screamed.

Now, everyone was staring at Kira and her strange cargo. Gaara saw Mitsuki and walked over to the group.

"What's up with her?" he said as he nodded towards the half-dead body.

Everyone pointed at Kira. They didn't want any of the blame placed on them. Kira blushed.

"Whoa. YOU did this? I'm impressed."

Gaara actually looked like he could've smiled that moment, but all he did was smirk.

"You're tougher than I thought. Just don't get yourself into any trouble."

Kira blushed again. "Thanks." Replied Kira.

Everyone was staring at the two (three, if you count Mitsuki).

"… 0_O you're CONGRATULATING her for beating up Mitsuki? What is WRONG with you two?" Fuyuko loudly said.

Zexion immediately put his hand over Fuyuko's mouth. It gets her into a lot of trouble, sometimes. Unfortunately, it was too late. Kira wheeled around and smacked her on the back of her head.

"Don't you EVER say that again." Growled Kira.

She was hypersensitive about these sorts of things. While Zexion was tending to Fuyuko's welt on her head, Mitsuki awoke. AGAIN. While Kira and Gaara were talking, Mitsuki silently hid the baseball bat behind a large plant near the front desk of the lobby.

"Hi." Said Mitsuki with a sly smile.

"NOW what are you up to?" Fuyuko grouchily asked.

"Nothing much. What'd I miss? Anything _interesting,_ hmm? Or was it just so boring that everybody was dying to wake me up?" replied Mitsuki.

"Shut up." Fuyuko countered.

She was in a bad mood, because she hated it when something or someone hit her head. It happened far more often then it should have. As Zexion was helping Fuyuko tend to her welt on the back of her head, a blonde prep had spotted Gaara and Kira, and she was closing in FAST. Mitsuki was the first to see her.

"Uh-oh. Bitch at 8:00." As soon as Kira heard that, she turned to Mitsuki.

"What?" she said, looking for the blonde. "Hey… When did you wake up? Oh, shit. Here she comes…"

"Gaara-kun! It IS you! |/\ _ /\| Aaw, I missed you so much! After you said you were going to go to the bathroom but never came back last week, I was SOOOO worried about you! I missed you so much!" The blonde cooed, clutching to Gaara's arm.

Then she turned to Kira. The blonde's expression turned from soft and cuddly to _stone cold._

"What are YOU doing here with MY Gaara-kun? I thought I told you to back off." She said.

"TCH! In your dreams, you **baka-har!** That's what I told YOU. Honestly, YOUR 'Gaara-kun'? He's with me. I told you that like what? 5.6 MILLION times already? What is WRONG with you, SERIOUSLY?" Kira fumed.

"Oh, great! It's **Yuri**, of all people. Of all the fan-girls in the world, why the hell did it have to be **you**?" Gaara yelled, shaking Yuri off his arm. "Get. Off. Now!"

Yuri went back to baby mode. She looked up at Gaara with puppy-dog eyes.

"B-but, Gaara-kun? Why would you want to go out with a Goth like HER?" Yuri whined.

At the very mention of the word "Goth", Fuyuko snapped her head in Yuri's direction.

"I'M THE GOTH, YOU GODDAMN WHORE! KIRA'S AN EMO! YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' RETARDED!" Barked Fuyuko.

She HATED it when people called Emos Goths and vice versa. At that moment, Fuyuko transformed into a dog, lunged for Yuri and began mauling her. About a minute later, Mitsuki had to cuff Fuyuko roughly on the back of her neck. Almost immediately, Fuyuko jumped off of Yuri's half-beaten-to-death/unconscious body, whining with her tail between her legs and ears drooping. She turned to face Zexion. She sat up straight and begged at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Aaw… so cute." Zexion said under his breath, bending over to give Fuyuko a hug and to receive a few licks on his face.

"Okay, now that's just WRONG!" said Mitsuki.

Then Fuyuko turned to Mitsuki with a mischievous glint in her eye, and winked.

"Dogs can WINK?" Mitsuki quizzically said.

"What? Oh… Never mind, you wouldn't get it." Said Kira.

She understood completely. Then they decided to go for a walk along the beach with everyone except Yuri.

While Fuyuko was playing fetch with Zexion, Kira and Mitsuki were talking to each other while throwing rocks in the water. One of those rocks – thrown by Mitsuki, of course- hit Fuyuko on the back of her head while she was running into the water to fetch a stick.

"Oh, shit!" Mitsuki screamed, and she began running away from Fuyuko.

As soon as the rock hit Fuyuko on the head, she dropped the stick she was carrying and began to run towards Mitsuki. While she was running to Mitsuki, She turned back into a human again, this time wearing a black one-piece with a black rash-guard that had a skull printed on the back of it and a pair of mens' black swim shorts, and soaking wet.

"**I'M GOING TO **_**KILL**_** YOU, MITSUKI! BAKA-YERO NEKO-CHAN! DIE!" **boomed Fuyuko.

People were always hitting her on the head with things, and she hated it, though we probably mentioned that before.

"EEW, WET DOG! AAH, GET AWAY FROM ME! AAH! OKAY, YOU'RE NOT A SMELLY WET DOG, YOU'RE A PERSON! I'M SORRY! DAI JO BU?" Mitsuki screamed.

"**HAI, DAI JO BU-DESU, BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE!**"answered Fuyuko.

Meanwhile, Kira and Zexion stared on in shock.

"She needs to do something about that temper of hers… O_o" Zexion said.

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to do something about it since forever, but she's just naturally like that, and she can't change her ways… x_X" replied Kira.

**30 Minutes Later… … … **

"So-ooo how was the run?" Origami Man said.

"AAAHH! WHERE THE **HELL** DID YOU COME FROM?" screamed Mitsuki.

"I just got here. I heard that Fuyuko was chasing you because you hit her on the head with a rock. **AGAIN**." Chuckled Origami Man.

"Oh… uh… about that… err, um… let's just say that I have **REALLY** **BAD** **AIM**… … …" Mitsuki nervously managed to blurt out.

"Ha, ha. Yeah right, Neko-chan. Like I would believe that. Accuracy is one of your best points." Origami Man shot back.

Origami Man was one of Mitsuki's best friends. He sometimes called her Neko-chan because her spirit animal was the Spirit of the Cat. Kira's was the Spirit of the Fox, and Fuyuko's was the Spirit of the Dog. That was why earlier, Fuyuko had changed into a dog at the hotel. If Fuyuko is worked up enough, she will change into a dog. The same goes for Mitsuki and Kira. As they were talking, Kyo (Mitsuki's boyfriend) came back with ice cream.

"Hi, Mitsuki. I brought your favorite, Strawberry Ice Cream!" He cheerfully said. "I also got Origami Man his mochi ice cream, Kira got her favorite Chocolate Ice Cream, Fuyuko got her favorite Pineapple Ice Cream, Gaara got his favorite dessert, Blood Pudding, and Zexion got HIS favorite, Mocha Ice Cream. Enjoy!" continued Kiyo. "Now, who did I forget…"

"Yourself?" Origami Man said.

"Oh." Said Kyo.

Fuyuko, Kira, AND Zexion walked over to the trio of people. They all sat down on the sand eating except for Kyo. It was pretty silent for a while, until he spoke up.

"I'm going to go get my ice cream. Anybody want to come?" He asked.

"I'll come with you!" replied Mitsuki.

"Okay." Kyo answered.

They were gone for a while, so everybody started getting suspicious.

"What do you think they're doing?" Origami Man said.

Just then, Kyo and Mitsuki came back with half melted ice cream.

"You wouldn't believe how bad the traffic is coming back here!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"Traffic?" Kira asked. "What traffic? The ice cream stand is right there."

Everyone looked at the ice cream stand. There was really bad pedestrian traffic just to get back to their picnic spot.

"Ah…" Fuyuko noted, "Bad pedestrian traffic. Maybe Global Warming really is affecting us all."

"What the hell?" Zexion said.

"I read about it on the Internet while I was doing research for a science project on Global Warming." Replied Fuyuko.

As they all ate by the beach, the sun began to set. It was a beautiful shade of scarlet, and Mitsuki began leaning on Kyo because she thought the scene was so romantic. Everyone, including Kyo, just stared at her. It wasn't until a minute later that Mitsuki realized all eyes were on her.

"Uh, why are you all staring at me? I mean, I know I'm pretty, but do you have to stare?" She asked, blushing.

"You're leaning on Kyo." Said Kira.

Immediately, Mitsuki blushed from a shade of an already dark pink to deep red, sitting up straight after realizing what she was doing. Fuyuko didn't want to say anything, although inside, she kind of thought that what Mitsuki had done was kind of cute. She couldn't tell anyone, because she usually doesn't think about things like that. What she DIDN'T know, however, was that everybody knew how she felt about things like that, even though they didn't say anything about it.

"You thought that was pretty cute, didn't you?" Cocoa Man sneered.

"HOLY FUCK!" Screamed Fuyuko.

"Oh, it's you. Let me guess, you're here to advertise for your stupid cocoa again?" Kira asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Want to buy some cocoa?" he replied, throwing a can of cocoa at the nearest passer-by's head.

"OWW!"

"Sorry about that." Kira said.

"Buy my cocoa!" yelled Cocoa Man, throwing yet another can of cocoa.

"OWW, I THINK I CRACKED MY SKULL!"

"Stop doing that!" scolded Kira.

"Buy cocoa!" Cocoa Man yelled.

He threw another can of cocoa that hit a surfer on the head while he was catching a wave.

"OWW!"

A shark later ripped that surfer to shreds after he fell off his board.

"… STOP THROWING YOUR FRICKEN' COCOA AROUND! YOU JUST KILLED THAT SURFER!" shouted Kira.

"Eat cocoa!" yelled Cocoa Man.

He threw another can. This, time, it hit Fuyuko on the head.

"COCOA MAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Screamed Fuyuko.

She began running after him in hot pursuit, and she once again changed into a dog. Nipping at his heels, she was only inches away from ripping Cocoa Man's pants off. Cocoa man eventually made his way to a coconut tree, which he climbed up, knowing that dogs can't climb trees. Fuyuko was barking madly up at Cocoa Man, frothing at the mouth with anger.

"That's the smartest thing you've done all day, Cocoa Man!" Mitsuki yelled. "Any idea how you're going to get down without being mauled?"

Fuyuko eventually knocked out because she was fulminating. _Note: "Fulminating" means very, very angry and frustrated. _

"I guess that's how." Gaara said.

"Oh my God!" shouted Zexion.

He ran over to the knocked out dog, and saw a huge bump on her head. A pile of unripened coconuts was found nearby.

"I think that she's had a concussion…" Kira commented.

When Fuyuko awoke, she found herself in a veterinarian's office. HER veterinarian's office. She also found that her head was aching, and that she couldn't remember anything of what had happened the day before. Unfortunately, since she was in her vet's office, she couldn't change back into a human, which meant she'd have to wait until she was discharged to change back.

The Next Day…

"Well, the swelling has gone down, and she seems more alert, so I think it would be okay to take her home now. Just don't let her run around too much, and to give her these suppressants every three days. Aside from the fact that she needs a lot of rest, she has a clean bill of health." Said the vet, handing Kira a small box.

Fuyuko was taken back to their boarding school, and was immediately commanded to go to bed. Sadly, she felt compelled to obey, as she had been through obedience training a year before. She pretty much slept through the next two days. A bandage was over her head where the bump had been.

"Where am I…?" Fuyuko asked. "And why do I feel like my head is wrapped up?"

"Uh, one, your head is wrapped up; and two, you're back in our dorm." Said Mitsuki.

"Oh…" she weakly said.

"Feel any better?" asked Kira. She was holding a cup of hot tea for Fuyuko to drink.

"Not really…"

"Here. Drink the tea that Kira made for you. It's supposed to make you feel better." Mitsuki said, handing Fuyuko the cup of tea.

Mitsuki and Kira helped Fuyuko to sit up so that she could drink the tea.

"Don't forget the pills." Said Kira. She gave Fuyuko the pills.

Fuyuko popped the pills in her mouth and began to drink her tea. The pills didn't taste very good, so she just swallowed them. Kira began eating her miso butterfish bento, and Mitsuki Began eating her shrimp ramen. Naruto burst into the dorm room two seconds after Mitsuki began eating her ramen.

"RAMEN!" screamed Naruto.

"No… My ramen!" Mitsuki hissed.

"But I want the ramen…"

"Mine!"

"Damn."

"**HEY! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT WE HAVE A SICK PERSON IN THE ROOM?"** Shouted Kira.

"We do?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, right there." Mitsuki said.

"Eew… is she dead? Can I poke her?"

"Oww…" Fuyuko weakly said.

"AAH! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Screamed Naruto.

"Shut UP, Naruto." Fuyuko replied.

"Oh, it's you. Do you have any ramen here?" Naruto said as he was raiding the fridge.

"Uh, no. Unless you like eating it with peanut butter and wasabi."

Everyone in the room except Fuyuko turned pale. The look that was all over their faces was either this: O_0

Or this: X_x

Moving on to the next exhibit, children…

Back at the hotel…

"AAH! NO! NO MORE, PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Guess who this is. Yup. You're right. It's the perverted ninja, Jiraiya. He was in Fuyuko's pent house the entire time!

And everyone lived happily ever after! Yeah, right. ANYWAYS… Yuri was at the local club flirting with a guy that looked very much like Gaara, but his personality was the exact opposite. He was more like a big pansy instead of an extremely temperamental, fire breathing, man-eating dragon. The look-alike's favorite pastime was knitting, his favorite food was quiche, his favorite movie was Snow White, his favorite color was pink, and his favorite brand was Louis Vitton. Please note that I'm using past tense, because he was "accidentally" run over by Yuri's taxi, and did I mention that he was a transsexual? Might I add that the taxi was an 8-ton SUV, AKA the original Hummer? No? Okay, just making sure.

The day after that…

"Good morning, class! Today, I would like for all of you to meet and greet a new addition to our homeroom.

Students, this is Chloe Sneiderch." Said Fuyu, Mitsuki, and Kira's homeroom teacher. He then turned to Kira, Mitsuki, and Fuyuko, and added with disgust, "Chloe will be in all of your classes, since I take it that you three know the layout of campus better than anyone else on campus. Who knows, maybe she'll teach you three a thing or two about class and proper attire." Mitsuki, Kira, and Fuyuko were both insulted and enraged by what the teacher had said.

Chloe just stood there impatiently at the front of the class with her arms crossed and her foot tapping irritatingly. She had blonde hair with a few thin streaks of pink scattered around her head, and blue-green eyes. To be frank, she looked like another variation of Yuri. The homeroom teacher cleared his throat, and said, "Well, Chloe, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Ugh, finally! I have been waiting for like, two whole minutes!" She turned toward Sasuke and fluttered her huge, obviously false eyelashes coyly at him. Sakura just wanted to rip her head off entirely, eyelashes, eyebrows, eyes and all. Sasuke had found yet another reason to wish he were ugly. "Okay, so like, as all you freaks probably know by now, my like, name is Chloe Sneiderch. My favorite color is pink, I LOOOOOOVE cute guys like that raven-haired dude with the back of his head that looks like a like, cross between a cockatoo's head and a like, chickens butt in the back row. And so then like, -" and the list went on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

Went far on…

Anybody got duct tape?

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

STOP! Well, you get the idea. The new girl was VERY, VERY talkative…

25 Minutes later…

The homeroom teacher grew more and more uneasy with each passing moment. All of the students in homeroom, except for Chloe, had left for the first class of the day already. Chloe kept on telling about her likes and dislikes to anyone who was in the room. She didn't seem to notice that all the students who were there for period one math were having their own conversations. Chloe was late for English on her first day.

"Wow. Chloe what's-her-face really is late today. She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." Giggled Mitsuki.

"She was so busy talking, she didn't realize that everyone else in homeroom got up and left when the bell rang." Fuyuko added. They bust out laughing two seconds later.

Kira was across the room sharpening her pencil when she heard Fuyuko and Mitsuki laughing. She quickly walked over to their seats. "What are you two laughing about?" she asked uninterestedly.

"Oh, you know that new girl we were supposed to show around the school? Well, anyway, we were just talking about her. She is so off in her own world once her mouth starts moving!" Mitsuki explained as she wiped away tears of laughter.

Kira just looked at the two of them blankly. "Geez, where's you sense of humor?" Fuyuko snickered.

"You both DO know what happens when she doesn't go to all her classes, right?"

Mitsuki and Fuyuko suddenly stopped giggling. The whole room went deathly quiet. The look on Kira's face was that of inevitable and ultimate doom.

"If the principle finds out what she did, she'll say that we were the ones who were supposed to show her around. Then, she'll say that she didn't hear the bell ring, and she'll blame US for leaving her behind in homeroom. You know what happens when and if she tells him…"

Fuyuko and Mitsuki glanced at each other and glanced back at Kira. Their faces went pale. "Do you think we should go get her?" Mitsuki sheepishly asked.

"Uh, I think we better," Replied Fuyuko. "Or else, you know what will happen to us when she finally runs out of things to say," she paused, then added, "If that's even possible for a motor mouth like her." Normally, Fuyuko could make anyone laugh, but this time, no one even blinked.

Suddenly, Kira appeared next to her, and whispered in her ear, "No time for jokes, doggy, go fetch the stupid pink stick."

Fuyuko couldn't resist. She ran towards homeroom to get Chloe and dragged her back to English class in a record time of 2.569 seconds. Kira was timing her. The next thing they knew, Kira was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. As it turns out, Kira made the whole thing up just to freak Mitsuki and Fuyuko out and to get Fuyuko to go run to get Chloe so that she would shut up and stop boring everyone else with her likes and dislikes, and pet peeves.

Chloe just stood there indignantly. "Like, hey! I wasn't, like, done, like, yet!"

"You were, like, totally, like, boring the, like, hell out of, like, everyone else in the, like, room. We, like, needed you to, like, shut the, like, fuck, like, up." Mocked Fuyuko.

"Ugh!" Chloe scoffed, turning to Mitsuki. "You, like, understand, like, right? You and, like, me, like, should, like, totally, like, hang, like, out. Let's, like, go sit, like, over, like, there, away from, like, these, like, freaks."

Mitsuki just played along with Chloe and walked away from Kira and Fuyuko.

"Excuse me? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FREAK? YOU WANT A FREAK, BECAUSE I'LL SHOW YOU A FREAK RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT! I'LL SLAP THAT SLUTTY LITTLE FACE OFF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW, AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE FREAK! BUT THEN AGAIN, WHO CARES? AT LEAST **I'M NOT A SPASTIC LITTLE PLASTIC WHORE!**" Fuyuko retorted.

Kira put a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of this." Clearing her throat, Kira walked right up to Chloe's face. "If MEN ARE FROM MARS AND WOMEN ARE FROM VENUS, THEN GO BACK TO MARS. AT LEAST WE HAVE LONG-LASTING RELATIONSHIPS WITH GUYS, UNLIKE YOU, WHO GETS A NEW GUY TO FUCK EVERY TWO DAYS, YOU WHORE."

Mitsuki bitch-slapped Chloe directly across the face. "Hey," Mitsuki grabbed Chloe's pink streaked hair into a tight fist and yanked up so that they could see eye to eye. "If you think that I would hang out with a low-level, immature, conceited, irresponsible, good-for-nothing, piece-of-shit, control freak, man-stealing, stripper, pole-dancer that fucks 40-year-old men for ten bucks, bitchy little ho like you, you are BADLY mistaken." Mitsuki yanked hard, and managed to pull out a small bunch of hair before pulling down and dropping Chloe on the floor.

Fuyuko bent down and grabbed Chloe by the ear. Just then, the bell for study hall rang. "Just my luck. Now I get to take you outside and beat the living crap out of you." Yanking her along, she pushed Chloe out of the window. She jumped out as well. Fuyuko grabbed Chloe's arm and began dragging her to the bushes where no one on campus ever went, and knocked her out and left her there. She calmly walked back to English as if nothing had happened.

"You beat her up, didn't you?" smirked Kira as she noticed Fuyuko climbing back into the classroom.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Fuyuko winked devilishly.

The two friends highfived and punched their fists together to celebrate a silent victory. "Awrite." Whispered Kira and Fuyuko.

Nearby, a stray dog found Chloe's unconscious body. He crapped on her prized Louis Vitton stiletto heels.

**|=|~|.:|The_End|:.|~|=|**


End file.
